The Spirit Gods Ascension
by VTheDarkCrowV
Summary: Ren Akatsuki, a young man who has lived a life full of misfortune. Killed in an accident involving a truck, he was transmigrated into the world of DxD! If the world won't accept him, he'll force it to accept! If the Gods won't accept him, He'll make them submit! Watch as he walks the road to godhood and becomes the next Spirit God! Weak to Strong Protagonist! Maybe Small Harem?
1. Chapter 1 Into DxD!

**NarutoxHighchool DxD first crossover with an OC as the main character. This is my first NarutoxHighschool DxD having an OC as the main character so yeah. Sorry if it doesn't turn out that good.**

 **I'm just going to start out with the OC's Information but I won't list his abilities.**

 **Name: Ren Akatsuki.**

 **Hair Color: Blue**

 **Eye Color: Blue (Previously Red)**

 **Outfit: Same thing as in the picture.**

* * *

Reality. What a cruel thing, honestly.

"It's alright. I understand." A beautiful black-haired woman with red eyes said smiling with her eyes closed before running away. I wanted to chase after her, but after seeing the tears dripping down her face, I couldn't.

My life has always been bad luck. Whenever I try to be happy, something always goes wrong.

It's truly frustrating.

My name is Ren Akatsuki. A 2nd-year student. My life has always been full of bad luck. When I was 4, I ended up breaking a very expensive old vase costing around 70,000 yen. At the age of 6, I was in a police station as a suspect of robbing a store. Of course, the fact they even considered a 6 year old capable of robbing a store was amazing.

At the age of 13, my parents died on my birthday in a car crash. More events happened such as falling into a river, almost drowning in a pool, my house getting caught on fire, etc.

How I haven't gone broke yet, I don't know.

And now, today, my crush has mistaken the girl on my phone as my girlfriend right when I was about to confess to her even though the girl on my phone was my cousin.

Everything can be summed into one thing honestly.

Bad luck.

While I was in my thoughts, rain started dripping from the sky, soaking me completely.

"What a cruel world," I said dully, my blood red eyes looking at the sky. I wonder, if there is such thing as God, why cause someone so much suffering? From what I can remember, I never did anything bad except for maybe stealing a piece of candy from my teacher when I was a kid. Yet, was it because of that I've been punished my whole life?

No, this happened ever since I was born.

"Move out of the way kid!" I heard someone yelled. When I turned towards the direction of the voice, I saw a massive truck coming my way.

"How cliche." I looked at the truck calmly with my dull red eyes. This scene reminds me of most light novels, manga, and anime. Nonetheless, if reincarnation or transmigration is truly real, I'll be betting on this then.

If the next world won't accept me, I'll force it to accept. If God doesn't accept me, then I'll make him submit. I'll live my life how I want it. No one will stop my path even if they are Buddha or Devil...

 **System Running...**

 **Processing Soul...**

 **Name: Ren Akatsuki.**

 **Race: Unknown?**

 **Sacred Gear: None**

 **Processing Abilities...**

 **Abilities Granted: God of Death's Eyes, God's Divine Eyes, Nature's Eyes, Demon's Eye. 9 Spirit Rings of God.**

 **Innate Ability: The Spirit Eyes.**

 **Found Unknown Source.**

 **Scanning...**

 **Source detected.**

 **Zanpakuto: Hyorinmaru.**

 **Loading in contents...**

 **[You will be launched to Highschool DxD in approximately 10 seconds. This is the System of God's decision after watching you for your whole life.]**

'What?' I stared at the endless void, wondering what I just heard. Before I knew it, light started appeared started to shine all around me. I didn't know what this was, it just felt so...peaceful... Closing my eyes, I enjoyed a feeling I haven't felt in a while.

 **-Somewhere in DxD-**

A beautiful woman with long straight silver hair and aqua eyes was sitting on grass wearing a silky white one-piece dress, staring at the beautiful night sky. A sigh escaped her lips as she continued staring at it, looking at the stars.

"One more year..." she whispered silently. After one more year, she can finally become a Valkyrie and get out of college with her degree.

"The fact I still haven't had a single boyfriend though sure is depressing though..." A sad smile came across her beautiful face. She only founded out recently that her classmates gave her quite a degrading nickname, "The Valkyrie that never had a boyfriend.". Although it was long, it still hurt her a bit. It didn't mean she was going to give up though. She was going to strive, surpass her cousin, become the best Valkyrie in all of Norse. Then lastly, she was going to complete her dream...

"Huh?" Suddenly something caught her eye. She saw a weird portal began to slowly tear causing her eyes to widen. This was no magic circle nor a regular portal at all.

"The Dimensional Gap?!" She read something about it before, it was where two beings reside in. Great Red and Ophis. Two of the strongest beings in the world. The question she had though was why did it appear here of all places!

 **-With Ren-**

Suddenly, I opened my eyes to see myself falling from the night sky. Knowledge of this world started began flowing into me as well as the basic understandings of my abilities.

Spirit eyes huh, what an interesting ability. The power to see everything around me within 10 meters. By everything, I meant everything...

The other abilities that come with it is quite interesting as well. The 9 Spirit Rings of God. All I know about it currently is that it gives me certain abilities that match with my spirit eyes.

Along with that, finally, is my Zanpakuto. Hyorinmaru. Something from Bleach.

Although I would want to find out about all of this right now, I got more pressing problems here...

Looking down, I saw that I was about around 600 meters away from the ground. If I don't think of something fast, I would definitely die again.

While I was thinking of some way to block my inevitable death, a blue magic circle appeared beneath stopping me from falling to my death.

Blinking a few times, I felt like the symbol of this circle was familiar.

"DxD..." I whispered as I remembered what that weird thing said. My mind calmly tried to analyze the situation at hand here. If I'm right, this isn't a devil's magic circle. Instead, this magic circle belonged to-

"Vem är du? (Who are you?)" I turned my head only to see a drop-dead gorgeous woman with long enchanting white hair going down to her hips and aqua blue eyes. What she wore, was a silky white one-piece dress that fitted her model-like figure.

'What language is that?' I thought in my head confused. It wasn't English, wasn't Japanese, wasn't Korean, nor was it French. All 4 languages which I learned.

"Sorry ma'am, but I can't understand you." I said in English hoping that she could understand me. Seeing as her eyes widening and nodding, I think she did...

"Ah, let me ask again then. Who are you? Why are you in Norse?" The girl said now speaking in english, her eyes looking at me with curiosity yet wariness.

"I'm in Norse?" I asked confusingly. From what I expected, I thought I would've landed at least in the Underworld or Kuoh since those two are where the main events of DxD take place. There really wasn't that much information about the Norse from what I remembered at least.

"Where else would you be?" Now it was her turn to be confused. Didn't he know that he was in Norse already?

"I don't know, Japan? Kyoto? Hell itself?" I tilted my head. Considering my misfortune, I wouldn't doubt the fact I would be sent to the deepest level of hell.

"Hmm...from what I've seen, you came out of the dimensional gap." The woman said causing my eyes to widen. I survived the Dimensional Gap? The very thing that can tear my body apart within minutes or even seconds? You're telling me I could've possibly died again?

"This...This is way too much for me..." I slowly sat down on the grass tiredly. The woman looked at me for a moment, silence between the two of us, before she sat down next to me on the grass causing me to raise my eyebrows.

"Do you like the night sky?" She blurted out as the two of us stared up at the dazzling sky. Although she didn't understand completely, she knew that he was tired. Very tired. His eyes showed it, eyes she was a bit familiar with.

"Yes, I do like it. It's what calms me after all the misfortune I endured." I said causing her to look at me, staring at me curiously.

"You never did tell me your name. So what is it?" She asked me causing me to turn my head and stare into her eyes.

"Ren Akatsuki. What's yours?" I asked although I had a feeling I might know already. Those eyes, that hair, and lastly where I currently am...

"My name is Rossweisse, it's nice to meet you, Ren!" She smiled somewhat happily, Seeing her smile, a slight smile also started appearing on my face. Rossweisse huh? So that weird voice wasn't lying when it said it launched me into DxD...

Either way, this will be interesting. No doubt about that.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 done!**

 **This is my first non-crossover story although with slight elements into it. I'd like your opinions on it.**

 **This will be OCxRossweisse story for now. It could evolve into a small harem story, but even if it did, Rossweisse will be the main girl.**

 **Just saying, some of you might know this from Douluo Continent II but he'll be able to improve his abilities by meditating/training.**

 **By any means will I make it where Ren will just casually say he's from another world to strangers or even friends. He might tell Rossweisse, but that will be in the far far future like chapter 15 or 20.**

 **I know I promised I would make my 5th story a BleachxCampione due to the poll, to which, I'll say sorry to the people who voted that. I'll make sure to release it after I finish with this 2nd chapter here and my next chapter for "The God of Shinobi in DxD".**

 **All the people that have been mentioned in this chapter will be important to the story in the future. Especially the first girl. I'll say this now but she isn't an OC but instead a character from an Anime.**

 **Discord Invite:** **/m84r9hk**

 **I'll be switching this between Narrator POV and Ren's POV.**

 **(Edit: I just fixed a small line on one of my sentences. If you guys encounter any error or typos, please tell me so I can fix them as fast as I can! Other than that, I'll do my best to edit everything and make sure it's enjoyable to read for you guys!)**


	2. Chapter 2 Temporary Power

**The Spirit Gods Ascension Chapter 2:**

 **Temporary Power**

* * *

 **-In Norse-**

It's been about 4 days since my arrival to this world. Ever since then, I've been living with Rossweisse, who was kind enough to let me stay with her and her parents. Since I've been staying, I was busy trying to figure out how to use my abilities. Although, I've been having quite some trouble with them as you can see...

"This is not working at all..." I said frowning as I stared at a mirror, looking at my reflection. Since I came here, I've noticed a change in my eyes. Instead of the usual red eyes that I had, it instead changed to the polar opposite. I now had blue eyes matching my messy blue hair. My guess, it was because of the ability I heard the "System" granted me.

The Spirit Eyes. Although the skill seemed kind of useless since it's range was about 10 meters, It's potential was practically limitless in my opinion.

After all, what would happen if you were able to train this ability to see even further? If you can train this to the point you can see the whole world, every move the grass makes, every move a person makes, wouldn't that make you practically a God?

Because of this, I tried to find many ways to train this ability. The best I could do so far though was meditating and even then it only increased by 1 meter.

"No point in worrying about this now, I still got other things to do." I sighed to myself getting up from my bed. Walking out of my room, I saw an elderly lady who wore a deep blue colored robe. Her height was about the same as Rossweisse and her eyes were also the same color as Rossweisse.

"Hello, ma'am," I said smiling at the old woman who just smiled back.

"Oh c'mon now, you may call me Granny just like my granddaughter." Gondul said causing me to chuckle a bit and nod. Looking around, I saw that Rossweisse wasn't around at all.

"Granny, where's Rossweisse at?" I asked causing her to blink a few times.

"She's at her college right now, she still has to attend school after all since she didn't finish." Ah, I almost forgot about that. School huh? Considering I still didn't finish my 2nd year, I guess I would have to go to school again. Although, since I am not from this world, wouldn't they be suspicious if there was no record of me ever attending school?

Yeah, I guess I should just stick to odd jobs. Who knows, maybe Azazel will lend me some money in exchange for a few favors.

"Do you know when she's going to be out?" I asked.

"She'll be out in about 9 hours. She's very serious about her education after all." She said causing me to remember a few things I read on the wiki. Yeah, she did almost finish her college when she was about 18. Right now though, she should be 17 right?

"Ma- Granny, do you mind if I use the backyard to meditate again?" I asked causing her to nod.

"There's no problem with that, just make sure to come back inside and eat yes?"

"Thank you!"

* * *

 **-5 minutes later-**

Inside the backyard, I sat down on the grass thinking of what I should do right now.

'Hyorinmaru, although I know his name including the Shikai chant, I can't actually hear his voice.' I frowned to myself as I continued.

'Considering the name of both my abilities and the fact Shinigami uses Spiritual Energy, If I improve in increasing my Spiritual Energy, I would be able to hear Hyorinmaru and increase my abilities to the point I'll finally unlock my 2nd Spirit Ring.' I concluded closing my eyes. Next to me was a white ring that floated around me. From the information I was given, the more spirit rings I unlock and the more I upgrade these rings, the more powerful the abilities held within the Spirit Rings will grow. To the point it'll start changing colors.

Going in order from strength, it goes to White, Yellow, Purple, Black, Red, and lastly, Gold which is equivalent to the power of Gods.

 **'Spirit Spy!'** The White Spirit Ring began glowing even more as I was able to see everything around me within 11 meters.

"I'll never get tired of using this." I said with amazement as I saw everything around me. The ants crawling around the ground, even every single movement the grasses were making. Nothing escaped my sight. And I have to say, it felt...

Godly.

Stopping my Spirit Ability, The White Spirit Ring disappeared as I slowly breathed in and out. There were other things locked from me other than my Spirit Rings and my Zanpakuto. The eyes that I have. Although I was not sure of what they could do, guessing from their names, they seemed very powerful.

God of Death's Eyes, God's Divine Eyes, Nature's Eyes, and the Demons Eye. I'm guessing the Divine Eye gives me the ability to use light and Nature gives me the ability to use things that involve Nature such as Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, and other things. Demon Eye might give me the ability to use demonic energy but I'm not completely sure.

Lastly, the biggest mystery is the God of Death's eye. I have no idea what it will do. Will everything I see die? Will I be able to summon the dead? I'm not completely sure, but I know it's probably the strongest eye I can unlock.

"Thinking of all of this is tiring." I sighed to myself closing my eyes once again.

I might as well meditate while I wait for Rossweisse.

Slowly, I lost focus of all of my surroundings, focusing only on improving my mental capacity and my spiritual energy.

* * *

 **-Hours later with Rossweisse-**

Sitting at a table, Rossweisse sighed as she continued writing a certain essay about a beast. Sadly though, she was having a bit of trouble due to a certain man dropping down from the sky.

"How did he survive the Dimensional Gap?" She frowned as she thought about this. Physically, he had the same physique as a human athlete with no supernatural strength or durability. It was impossible for him to come out from the dimensional gap considering even supernatural beings wouldn't last in the dimensional gap for a minute.

Perhaps... an outside source saved him?

"Hey, Rossweisse!" Two girls walked towards her with a smirk on there faces that quickly faded away. One of them had short black hair and hazel eyes who wore glasses while the other had long blonde hair and blue eyes with freckles on her face.

"Hm? What is it? I'm busy writing my essay right now." Rossweisse was snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at them blinking a few times. Weird, these people were from her class right? If she remembered correctly, none of them would go out of there way to see her without a reason.

"We were wondering if you can help us with our magic along with a few of our classmates. Do you mind helping us at the gym room?" The girl with glasses asked Rossweisse who just shook her head.

"I'm busy with my essay right now. You girls should honestly be asking a teacher or train yourselves." Rossweisse declined as she focused herself back to her essay. Seeing this, the two girls frowned but it disappeared as quick as it came.

"Please! It'll only take a bit of your time!" The blonde girl pleaded causing Rossweisse to sigh. Something tells her that these girls won't stop until she agrees.

'Might as well end this quickly.' Rossweisse got up and looked at the girls.

"Alright, let's go then." This caused the girls to smile, although, she couldn't help but have this feeling that they were... smirking inside?

"Trust me Rossweisse, you won't regret it!"

* * *

 **-With Ren-**

Sitting on the ground, I slowly opened my eyes as my Spirit Ring appeared next to me.

 **"Spirit Spy!"** I cried out allowing me to perceive everything around me. Scanning the area, I noticed that I was able to see about 14 meters ahead.

'Looks like I gained about 3 meters. Good, I thought I'd be stuck with a meter or two meditating.' Satisfied, I put my Spirit Ring away and looked at the clock that was attached to the house in the backyard.

'Weird, shouldn't she be back by now?' I wondered to myself looking at the time. Rossweisse wasn't inside the house when I checked the area with **Spirit Spy**. Maybe something came up? Walking inside, I saw Grandma Gondul who also had a concerned look on her face.

"Granny, do you know when Rossweisse will come back?" I asked causing her to shake her head.

"She's usually back on time after the clock hits 10. Even if she stays there for a longer period of time, she would usually call back and warn me beforehand." Frowning, I looked back at the clock before looking back at Gondul.

"Can you give me the directions to her college?"

* * *

 **-Time Skip-**

Running towards the college I saw a majestic castle placed at the very top of a hill. Blinking a few times, I look over at a sign that said Norse College.

"...They aren't really that creative, are they?" I mused to myself before running towards the hill.

 **'Spirit Spy!'** I thought to myself as I began looking around for Rossweisse.

 ***BOOM!*** Hearing a loud explosion, I turned my head only to be greeted by smoke coming out of what seems to be the gym.

Walking near it, my eyes widened as I saw what was happening inside. Attacks were coming around left and right. That wasn't what caught my attention though. What caught my attention was the tad bit injured Rossweisse who was fending off 3 people.

"Damn it!" Putting a bit of Spiritual Energy to my feet, I attempted to use a Psuedo Flash Step and rushed towards Rossweisse.

After getting closer and closer, I smashed the door open and what greeted me was the sight of the somewhat destroyed gym. On one side was a tied up and somewhat injured Rossweisse and on the other side were 4 people who I was unfamiliar with. All of which seemed to be ready to charge up their next magic circle. Now, while I wasn't sure of many things such as my misfortune and why I was sent here, I was confidently sure of one thing though.

None of them were Rossweisses friends.

Clenching my fist, I felt anger coursing through my veins as I stared at the tied up injured Rossweisse who looked at me with surprise.

"Ren? What are you doing here?" She asked me but I didn't pay attention to her. My attention was focused on the 3 people who were now looking at me with interest.

"I should be questioning you that, Rossweisse. Why are you here? Both me and Granny were worried about you." I said as I continued to look at the direction of these strangers.

"Though, I can probably guess why you are here." I looked back at Rossweisses injuries before glaring back at the other students.

"While I do love a good chat, I'd rather teach both of you a lesson right now!" The one with glasses yelled as she extended her hand shooting a ball of flames towards me.

 **'Spirit Spy!'** I thought to myself calmly as I saw the incoming ball of flames. This time though, I was planning on keeping this ability in constant use.

 _"Use everything you can to win. It doesn't matter if it's a simple piece of wood or even taking advantage of your opponents mental weakness. Just do it."_ A certain raven-haired woman with red eyes came to my mind along with those words.

Quickly dodging the Fireball, I dashed towards a board grabbing it and then proceeding to throw it towards the group of 3 blinding them somewhat from seeing my next move.

"Go! **Byakurai!"** Pointing a finger straight at the girl with the blonde hair, I gathered a decent amount of Spirit Energy and then discharged it. A somewhat basic technique I learned in the past 4 days.

"AHH!" The Byakurai quickly came in contact with the girl, blasting a small hole through her arm leaving it bloody.

"God damn it this fucking hurts!" The woman couldn't help but curse as she held her arm, tears slowly dripping down from her eyes.

While she was hurt, I quickly dashed towards her with my Psuedo Flash Step and attempted to chop the back of her neck.

Keyword being attempted.

"No, you don't!" The one with glasses yelled as a rope condensed with magic came towards me, wrapping my arms stopping me from knocking the girl unconscious. I knew it was coming, but my body wasn't able to react fast enough physically...

"You sure are a tricky one huh?" The 3rd person smirked at me. The man had messy brown hair and brown eyes. Along with that, was his outfit that consisted of a simple black t-shirt that said "Spring!", a pair of blue jeans, and brown monk shoes.

"Make him regret hurting me, Victor!" The woman with blonde hair screeched at the man now identified as Victor who rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up Amalia, it's just a simple wound. You can easily patch it up with some healing magic and bandages." Victor said at the one now identified as Amalia who just growled.

"Oh yeah, how about getting a hole blasted in your arm! Let's see if you can talk then!" Amalia yelled at Victor before being pulled back by the lady with black hair.

"Calm down, now what should we do with this one? Guessing from his reactions, he's a friend of Rossweisse." She pushed her glasses closer to her face. Ignoring the wince from her friend due to the fact she moved her hand a bit.

"Anyone could've guessed that already Nanao..." Victor deadpanned. While the three were talking, I slowly got up. They might have tied my arms but that didn't stop me from my other options.

"Stay down will ya?!" Victor turned his attention to me after seeing me get up. Kicking me in the stomach with incredible strength, he sent me flying towards the other side of the gym, making me crash into a wall, blood spilling out of my mouth.

"Ren!" Rossweisse cried out in worry, attempting to get out of the ropes that bound her.

"You...can...screw...right...off!" I got up and ran towards the man again. Each time I attempted to punch him he just sends me flying over and over again. Pain coursing through my body making small tears drip from my eye. But I did my best to ignore it. Just one chance... I just need one opening.

Sadly, my wish wasn't granted.

"Jesus, this guy sure is desperate huh. What did she do to get you so loyal to her huh?" Victor smirked as a magic circle began appearing in his hand walking closer and closer to my bloody body.

"I only knew her for 4 days, but she did more than enough for me by giving me a place to stay." I smiled fondly as I looked at Rossweisse who had a shock expression on her face. If she didn't give me a place to stay, I would've definitely died in 2 weeks time. Probably even less considering I was in Norse instead of a normal city or town.

"That's why I'm grateful. Something a little beast like you will never understand, attacking an innocent woman who just wants to finish her education." I sneered and spat on his face.

"Why you little shit..." The man smiled angrily, veins popping out of his forehead. A small light blue shard appeared in his hand from the magic circle.

"Let's see how you take this then!" Grabbing the shard that appeared from the magic circle, he stabbed the shard into my wounded abdomen causing me to scream in unimaginable pain.

"Stop it!" Rossweisse yelled at her fellow classmates. She started saying something, what it was, I wasn't sure as I slowly but surely closed my eyes.

* * *

 **-Mindscape-**

 **"So you are my Master huh?"** I heard a deep voice boomed into my head, opening my eyes, I was shocked at what I saw. The world... It was as if everything was frozen by it and turned to ice, flowers were frozen, the land was buried by snow, and the fact there is a blizzard storm...

Feeling my instincts flare a bit, I slowly turned around and was greeted by a huge scaly light blue serpent Dragon with razored sharp claws and crimson-red eyes. His whole body seemed to be as if it was made and sculpted by Ice and his wings were free for all to see.

"You're..." I looked at the majestic dragon with a hint of disbelief in my voice.

 **"It seems you're not ready yet."** The dragon shook his head causing me to snap back to reality.

"What do you mean?" I walked forward and asked.

 **"As interesting as you may be, Master, you're not ready for my Shikai. Not to mention you didn't even pull out the Asuachi from your soul."** The Dragon said calmly causing me to grit my teeth.

"It's because of my weak reiatsu, isn't it?" I asked causing the Mighty Dragon to once again shake its head.

 **"While your reiatsu is weak, the fact you're able to talk to me right now is very unique, if not, surprising. If my guess is correct, your other 'powers' was what allowed you to connect with me."** Seemingly surprised at that, I thought about it for a moment. No doubt, the Spirit Eyes requires a bit of Reiatsu to use. Though, it was actually strong enough to allow me to connect to Hyorinmaru?

"I need to ask you a favor." I looked up at Hyorinmaru, who stared at me blankly. As if it already knew what I was going to ask.

 **[Boku no Hero OST- You Say Run Jet Set Run]**

"Please, lend me your power. Although I know your name, I know that you wouldn't want me to say it until I can hear it come out of your own mouth. But please, just this once, I'm willing to sacrifice even a part of my own soul, even if it's temporary, give me the power to fight this battle!" I yelled at the Dragon who looked at me for a moment.

 **"Hmm... You weren't joking when you said you were willing to sacrifice even a part of your soul. Although, you know that it will no doubt leave an everlasting damage to both your mind and soul? You'd probably never reach your full potential if you do this. Not to mention the unimaginable pain far surpassing what can physically be done to you."** The Dragon asked, causing me to clench my fist as I shivered slightly. Fear? Yes. Knowing that a pain far surpassing what the human mind can imagine is frightening.

Rossweisse...

I know for a fact that she'd probably be fine after this even with small injuries. This event definitely won't scar her, considering in the show, it never showed any hints of this event happening. Yet...

Will I be fine, knowing that I can't protect the woman who gave me a home to stay? My whole world was done before, the girl who I fell in love with ran away thinking I was dating my cousin, the neverending bad luck that happened to me, my parents dying leaving my heart in pain... Thinking of this, my choice was already made.

"I don't care for the pain, I don't care for even my future potential! Just lend me the power to fight off these people who bullied her!" I yelled at Hyorinmaru with conviction. Seeing this, Hyorinmaru nodded it's head as he began flapping his majestic wings, souring through the air.

 **"Very well, you have proven your determination on this matter! Just this once, I'll lend you a bit of my power!"** The blizzard began spiraling around me as 2 Spirit popped out. Each with a purple color instead of the usual white.

* * *

 **Narrator POV**

 **-Reality-**

"No... It's not over..." Ren whispered slowly standing up surprising everyone in the room.

"Ren, don't get up!" Rossweisse yelled before she was distracted by a condensed magic ball coming her way. Opening his eyes, Ren waved his hands, freezing the condensed magic ball instantly causing it to crash into the ground and shatter shocking Rossweisse and everyone in the room.

Looking around, he saw an injured Rossweisse who's arm was bleeding. Gritting his teeth, he looked at the people responsible.

"You've made a mistake..." Ren spoke slowly as his hair shadowed his eyes. Slowly, two rings appeared behind him, one that Rossweisse was familiar yet not familiar with. Instead of one and it being the usual white, two purple spirit rings appeared in the air, both with different markings embedded to them.

Ren began to slowly point his finger towards Victor intimidating Victor with his somewhat bloody form and Reiatsu that was bursting fourth.

"Charge up your attacks, now! Let's just kill the guy already!" Victor yelled at the other two who immediately listened and began charging up their attacks.

Ren raised his head up, showing the world his new eyes. Instead of the usual deep blue eyes he had, it was now replaced with jade-like eyes. The feeling that he gave off was as if he was one with nature itself.

"Now!" Victor yelled as the three released there built up magic, a huge blast of energy heading towards Ren and Rossweisse.

"I may be weak..." Ren slowly spoke as his reiatsu spiked up, to the point everyone could see the endless light blue swirling energy surrounding him.

"But so what! Will I remain weak forever?! The answer is no, I won't! I will push past my limits and go beyond what anyone is capable of!" Ren roared as an icy aura surrounded him, his palm stretching and aiming towards the incoming magic blast that was coming straight at him. Behind him, he suddenly felt something and saw Rossweisse smiling at him, one hand healing slightly and the other one attempting to push back the magic blast.

A small smile came across Ren's face in appreciation, as he turned his attention back to the incoming magic blast. With both of his palms stretched out, he began to slowly freeze as it approached.

"Like hell would I let you do that!" Amelia yelled, increasing the force she put into one attack with her leftover arm.

The magic sphere came closer and closer, to the point it was just at Ren's palm who was gritting his teeth feeling his palms being burned due to the attack.

"Just... Freeze!" Ren roared out as his spiritual energy covered the blast completely, freezing it entirely. Gripping it as much as he can with his somewhat newfound strength, he threw it in the air destroying the roof of the gym.

It didn't stop just at that however, it charged straight towards Melia, Victor, and Nanao freezing them and half of the whole gym. It went to the point it even burst a gigantic hole through it and froze everything it came in contact with reaching to the other side of the school.

"Burst!" the palm that he raised in the air clenched into a fist. Just like that the giant sphere of ice broke down making a somewhat magnificent view.

Two out of the three finally had enough, both passing out due to exhaustion while Victor stood there breathing heavily.

"Y-You bastard!" Victor yelled causing both Ren and Rossweisse's attention to be drawn on him. He was barely standing, his body being exhausted due to putting too much power in that attack and shivering a bit due to how cold it was thanks to Ren. Nonetheless, he rushed over even if he felt cold and snot coming out of his nose, his fist drawn ready to punch the living daylights out of Ren.

"Go..." Ren gritted his teeth as he once again pushed forward, going past and beyond his limits. Trying as much as he can to ignore the exhaustion in his body.

"Down already!" Ren ran towards Victor dodging his punch before sending him a powerful uppercut. Feeling his fist smashing into his chin, Ren let out a roar as he sent Victor flying a bit before landing right next to him unconscious.

Looking around him, Ren couldn't help but raised his fist in the air seeing the destroyed roof all around him and ice that sat on top of some of the debris and scattered around it, His shirtless bloody form free for all to see as he let out a victorious yell. Rossweisse looked at Ren, her eyes filled with shock as she continued staring at him.

"No doubt... He's going to be a very important person in the future." Rossweisse muttered as she stared at him.

"I...won..." Ren tipped, falling from where he was standing. All he could hear was the sound of Rossweisse calling his name, and seeing several figures running towards his direction before he slowly shut his eyes feeling pain all over his body and his muscles tearing.

 **[OST - End]**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 done! Now sorry if this is rushed, but I just want to get this across right now. I'll make sure to slow down the pace in the future. But for anyone that's asking, no, the two are not in love with each other. Four days definitely isn't enough for a person to fall for another especially with Ren's heart slightly broken by his past crush. Although, the two will definitely get closer and closer together as the story progresses.**

 **By no means will Ren have this power at his disposal. This was a one time deal with his sword, Hyorinmaru. It just unlocked the power of his eye, Natures Eye, temporarily giving him a huge boost in power to the point his attack froze everything.**

 **He will unlock it in the future, but definitely not now. For now, he will be back to being a weak protagonist until he unlocks more Spirit Rings and is given permission to use Hyorinmaru's Shikai State.**

 **It'll take a while for me to reach canon, but yeah. Let's hope this boat sails nice and smoothly. Now thinking about it, I want to definitely try a strict pairing with Rossweisse and my OC. If it fails, I'll just let one or two more girls slip in but just that. Nothing more than three. If I have to say, I'll try Ophis since it would no doubt be fun considering the fact she's not very sure of emotions and all that.**

 **Although I know that for some of you, me adding in stuff like [OST] and all that will be annoying, I just like listening to these stuff as I write. It's much better than listening to regular songs in America as while they are very good, it doesn't give me that sort of feeling when I'm writing scenes and stuff like that.**

 **Psuedo Flash Step is just a quick burst of speed. He still hasn't even gotten the fundamental footsteps for it yet. Slowly but surely though, he will learn it and begin to figure out ways to incorporate it into combat. Although, that is when he gets the hang of it, no way in hell would you want to use something you're not sure of that would cause you to die in a life or death fight.**

 **But yeah, done with that! Hope you guys enjoy the story!**

 **1st Spirit Ring: Spirit Spy - The ability to see everything within 14 meters so far. Can be improved.**

 **2nd Spirit Ring: Unknown Ability.**


	3. Chapter 3 Student of the Norse God

**Chapter 3: Student of the Norse God**

* * *

 **[OP- Tokohana Black Bullet ED]**

Groaning slightly, Ren slowly opened his eyes, haziness in it before his vision cleared.

'Where am I?' Ren thought to himself as he attempted to get up, only to feel pain in his head and areas around his body. Looking down, he noticed he was patched up by bandages. All wrapped around his arms, and his torso leaving his left peck open for all to see.

"Hm?" Hearing calm breathing inhaling and exhaling peacefully, he turned his head only to see a sleeping Rossweisse who was wearing her business outfit, soundly sleeping on a chair, her head resting on her arms that laid on the bed.

"Well, I'm in my room..." Ren mumbled under his breath as he looked around, confirming he was indeed in his room. Looking back at Rossweisse, seeing her so comfortable and sleeping soundly, he couldn't help but let a slight smile come across his face. His hands reached over to pet her head slowly as he remembered the events that transpired at her college.

"How long have you been waiting?" Ren wondered, but he was left unanswered as Rossweisse continued her sleep. Nonetheless, he still patted her head before he slowly removed his hands.

Surging up his spiritual energy, one ring appeared next to him. This time though, with a different appearance. Instead of the usual white ring, it was replaced by a shining bright yellow ring. Although it wasn't that powerful, it definitely felt more stronger compared to the white ring he had before.

'Could it be...' Ren narrowed his eyes at the spirit ring. Calmly, he began to activate his first spirit ability.

 **'Spirit Spy.'** Ren said slowly in his head, his eyes now seeing various things around the house scanning the area.

'This is...?!' Surprised, Ren noticed how much further he was able to see. Before he would only be able to do 14 meters, now though, it had increased a good 11 meters reaching up to 25!

The improvement was astonishing to say the least. Although, he had no idea why it improved so much.

'Did Hyorinmaru increased my spiritual capacity along with my mental capacity?' Ren thought to himself trying to think of how he improved drastically after the fight.

"Mmm..." Looking over to Rossweisse again, Ren sighed to himself, thinking about how he would've been dead most likely if Hyorinmaru hadn't lent him his power for a bit.

'I need to get stronger.' Ren thought to himself clenching his fist before he unclenched it. Breathing in and out, he took his position, ready to meditate for the next few hours.

* * *

"Mmmm..." Waking up, Rossweisse slowly rubbed her eyes yawning stretching her arms. Opening her eyes, she blinked a few times. She expected Ren to still be unconscious, not sat up with his hands resting on his legs, seemingly meditating.

Examining him a bit closer, she took notice of how cute and handsome his face looked. Slightly pale soft skin with blue hair matching his eyes. Although bandages were wrapped around him, she could still see the somewhat muscular form of his, his physique matching that of a swimmer.

Thinking back, she remembered how he fought for her. Although she didn't need protection considering the teachers would've come soon, he still fought to the point he was seriously injured because of her. Frowning, she stared at him again thinking back to the words he said before.

 _"I only knew her for 4 days, but she did more than enough for me by giving me a place to stay." Ren smiled softly, his eyes darted towards Rossweisse for a quick second before looking straight back at Victor._

Smiling to herself, she reached her hand and poked his face causing him to slowly open his eyes.

"Hey." She whispered softly causing Ren to smile at her.

"Hey." He replied softly back as well. The two stared at each other for a moment before they heard a knock on their door.

"Come in!" Rossweisse snapped out of reality, her facing having tints of pink before she got up and opened the door showing an old man next to Gondul.

"Ah, Odin-sama!" Rossweisse bowed surprisingly causing Ren to blink a few times. He stared at the robed man examining him somewhat cautiously but curiously.

Feeling the man staring at him Odin turned and look at the Ren while rubbing his beard curiously as well.

"Interesting." Feeling the curious gaze of the Norse God made Ren uncomfortable. It was as if the man was digging his past one by one.

"Say boy, how exactly did you enter Norse? " Odin asked Ren who stiffened a bit from the question.

"I honestly don't know, all I know is I came from the Dimensional Gap." Ren replied telling the truth causing Odin's eyes to widen in interest.

"Hmm...Very interesting indeed. Did you come in contact with them? You know, The Ouroboros and the Dragon of Dreams?" Odin asked making Ren uncomfortable.

"Odin-sama, with all due respect, I'm pretty sure Ren is still somewhat exhausted." Rossweisse interfered making Ren look at her with a thankful look.

"I see, very well then. Enjoy your time in Norse, if you cause trouble though then I'll have to kick you out by force." Odin laughed slowly leaving. Before he was about to open the door though, Ren stopped him.

"Wait, I need to ask you a question!" Ren attempted to get up only to feel pain in his ribs.

"What is it?" Odin turned and look at Ren, who had a serious expression on his face.

"Do you know any way to increase my mental capacity or Spiritual Energy without meditating?" Ren asked Odin who began to look at him with even more interest.

"Oh? Spiritual Energy? Now that's something I haven't heard in a while. Not only that but mental capacity as well? Why do you require two of these?" Odin asked causing Ren to hesitate for a moment before he unleashed his Spirit Ring causing Odin's eyes to shine.

 **'Spirit Spy!'** Using this skill, Odin was suddenly able to see everything from within 26 meters along with Rossweisse and Gondul who's eyes widened as they witnessed this beautiful sight.

"A rather amazing skill, I must say," Odin said somewhat surprised and impressed. His interest in Ren practically skyrocketed at that point as he asked Ren one question.

"What do you call this skill?" Odin asked causing Ren to smile at him.

"The name of this skill is Spirit Spy." Ren answered politely causing Odin to rub his beard.

"Indeed, a fitting name for an amazing skill. Say, boy, what do you say about becoming my student?" Odin asked, shocking everyone in the room including Rossweisse who looked at Ren.

"I..." Not expecting to receive such an offer, Ren was shocked as he just stared at Odin who grinned.

"You interest me, I'd say in the past few millennia, not many people use spiritual energy as its rarely heard of anymore. Not to mention that the fact you have an ability such as **Spirit Spy** is quite amazing. Not to mention you can let other people use it as well. No doubt, in a faction, you're probably just a sealed treasure, just waiting to be unsealed and pulled to it's maxed potential." Odin explained calmly as he stared at Ren who was in deep thought.

"Can I have about a week to respond to this?" Ren asked Odin who just nodded his head.

"Very well, I'll come back in a week waiting for your response." Odin finally left the room with Gondul escorting him out leaving him and Rossweisse alone.

"..."

"..."

Awkward silence was between the two, they couldn't say a single word after receiving a shock like that.

A student of Odin? How many people even got a chance to be taught by him alone?

The number of people who Odin taught could only be counted in 1 hand, and that was throughout his entire life!

Becoming his student? You could only dream for him to even give you slight advice in your training!

This was how big of an opportunity this was for Ren. If he took this offer, there was almost no doubt he would become very powerful, probably to the point he could fight against other gods as equals.

'If I take this offer, I'll have no doubt I'll grow stronger. If I don't, I'll have to stay with the basics slowly becoming powerful. Although the rate is great and all, what's to say it won't decrease as I keep on growing more stronger? After all, you know how some RPG games go. If you keep repeating, you might gain a level, but it'll definitely be longer if you repeat the process. One week it could be 3 meters per day, another week, it could be 0.5 meters per day or even less.' Ren calculated as he rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming in.

'If he becomes Odin's student...' Meanwhile, Rossweisse was thinking about an entirely different matter. Becoming Odin's student, Ren definitely wouldn't have enough time to visit her or granny at all. Even if he did, it'd probably be only once every year. While she didn't want to admit it, she's grown attached to Ren somewhat. If she had to say, he was probably one of her first friends in a while due to the fact she always skipped a grade and aimed for higher education.

* * *

 **-Days later-**

Ren sat there, meditating in the backyard as an icy aura began surrounding him. It wasn't until then that he suddenly opened his eyes, his hands reached into his chest as if he was going to grab something out.

"Now!" Ren yelled as spiritual pressure surrounded him on a much smaller scale compared to the previous event back at Norse College. His hands ripped away, showing a sharp katana in hand.

"Really..." Ren sighed as he looks and inspected the katana. All that trouble and he finally gained his Asauchi. From his knowledge, everyone gained an Asauchi the very moment they tapped into there spiritual energy and trained at the Academy. Although, the fact they had help from the Creator of Zanpakuto's probably gave them a merit. Still, he had a long way to go before he could even achieve Shikai.

 **'Spirit Spy'** Ren closed his eyes as the surroundings seemed to move in slow motion for him.

'2-27 meters..." Ren's eye twitched at the fact after days of meditating he only gained a meter more. As the days go by, he noticed how hard it was to improve just by meditating. No doubt, he could only gain so much just because of the fact he had just small bits of spiritual energy. Now that it grew, he would have a much more difficult road ahead unless he accepted Odin's offer.

'If I remember correctly, Odin doesn't teach swordsmanship, does he?' Ren wondered. If he remembered Norse mythology correctly, Odin was a master with spears. Or was it staffs?

Maybe a bow?

"Ren," He heard a nice and soothing voice call out his name making him turn his head.

"Hey Rossweisse." Ren greeted her as she sat down next to him, her hands wrapped around her legs as she smiled at him.

"What's that in your hand?" Rossweisse asked him, trying to start a conversation. Ren blinked a few times before he stared back at his Asauchi. The Sealed Form of Hyorinmaru.

"This is an Asauchi, you can say it's apart of my soul." Ren said holding the blade as he gave it a few swings before sheathing it back. Of course, what he said caused Rossweisse to roll her eyes thinking he was just exaggerating or just showing off.

"...So, are you planning on accepting it?" Rossweisse asked, letting out the question that's been on her mind since that day.

"I... don't know honestly. If I accept it, I know I will become strong. If I decline though, my path will be much more difficult and I won't become strong enough to protect those close to me. You know, that event that day is still on my mind. The helplessness I felt when I was overpowered. Although it was a one versus three situations, there was nothing I could've done. That power I unleashed was a one-time thing, something that won't happen in the future unless I train and become strong enough to use it." Ren expressed himself to Rossweisse who just continued to silently listen.

"Be truthful with me Rossweisse, would you be mad if I accept it?" Ren looked into her Aqua eyes, the two staring at each other before he saw Rossweisse shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't be mad at all. Sad? Yes, knowing that you, one of my first friends, leave to train with Odin-sama. But... I won't stop you from achieving strength. That's why..." Rossweisse reached her hand out to grip Ren's her eyes staring at him with intensity and seriousness.

"I'll do my best to become Odin's bodyguard. That way I can see you again. So go, accept his offer." Rossweisse smiled gently at Ren, as the two held hands.

'In canon, she was Odin's bodyguard. Although I didn't know why as I haven't read anything but the main story, I guess I am now the one that made her become Odin's bodyguard.' Ren thought with a smile, nodding to her.

"I'll wait for you Rossweisse. Thank you, thank you for everything." Ren said hugging the silver-haired woman much to her surprise but nonetheless hugged him back, a smile appearing on her face as the two enjoyed maybe their last hug in a while.

"Hey Ren?"

"Yeah?"

"You're hugging me a bit too hard here."

* * *

 **-Time Skip-**

"So, have you made your decision?" Odin asked Ren who stood in front of him.

"Yes, and I accept." Ren accepted as he took a deep breath. His response caused Odin to grin before he laughed cheerifully.

"Ahahaha! It's been a long time since I taught someone. Alright then boy, follow me. From now on, you'll be living in my palace with me. Do you have any questions?" Odin asked Ren who thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, I do have one question sensei. Do you think you can train me to be able to wield a katana?" Ren asked, showing the man his Asauchi allowing him to inspect it.

"Ohh, that's a very good weapon you have there. I can tell it's packing quite the punch there." Odin said in amazement as he continued inspecting the Asauchi before his gaze returned to Ren.

"Yeah, I can teach a thing or two about swordsmanship, the rest you'll have to learn yourself through battle. After all, what's better learning experience than that?" Odin said as he tapped his staff to the ground creating a magic circle.

Looking at the magic circle for a moment, Ren turned around, his eyes meeting Rossweisse who smiled at him waving goodbye.

"I'll see you later, Rose." Ren smiled at her causing her eyes to widen at the nickname before he turned back and stepped onto the magic circle, leaving with Odin.

"I'll see you later too, Ren," Rossweisse said as she stared at the same spot where Ren was.

"C'mon sweety, you'll see him again soon. You won't fall too far behind him either as I'll help you a bit with your magic if you're willing." Gondul said softly as she grabbed Rossweisse's shoulder.

"Thank you granny, I would like that a lot." Rossweisse gave her a smile, the two leaving the room where Odin and Ren left to begin Rossweisse's training.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 done.**

 **I'll be developing Ren's and Rossweisse relationship later, probably after 5-6 chapters will they pick up from where they left off and they'll slowly build their friendship to something more.**

 **Pairing: Ren x Rossweisse. Still not sure if I should add someone else. I could add Edelweiss since there name and hair color are kind of similar, it'll also be fun exploring there relationship too if the two are sisters. Give me your thoughts about it.**

 **Just saying, I'm talking about Edelweiss from Rakudai. I could make her teach Ren a bit of her swordsmanship and make there relationship grow from there but I'm not absolutely certain.**


End file.
